The purpose of this training grant is to provide postgraduate training with an emphasis on basic research relevant to advancing the care of burn and trauma patients. Specifically training will be oriented towards the study of molecular mechanisms of the innate immune system in-so-far as this system contributes to host defense. We contend that mediator systems used by the innate immune system during infection are important determinants of the patient's initial response to burn and trauma. In order to be able to convert our increased understanding of basic mechanisms to improvements in patient care it is important that physicians understand the molecular mechanisms of injury in burn and trauma and that basic scientists appreciate the clinical problems. To accomplish this in the context of a training grant we have assembled a faculty from the staff of The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI) with, expertise in many relevant areas. These areas include studies of the mechanism of interactions of microbial pathogens with cells of the innate immune system, the molecular pathology of the cytokines IL-8 and IL-6, the role of surfactant in pathophysiologic processes, selection and function of T-lymphocytes, the role of Ras superfamily of proteins in regulating the cell activation-and growth, the structure and function of integrins, regulation of gene expression in cells of the innate immune system, role of extracellular molecules in regulating responses of cells to products of microbial pathogens, and how G-protein-coupled receptors mediate signal transduction and gene expression in leukocytes. The research carried out by participants utilizes approaches which include molecular and cellular biology, structural biology and various relevant animal models. It is our long-range goal to provide the appropriate basic research training so that in an academic research setting our trainees will have new skills to interpret and respond to clinical problems as well as facilitate interactions between other basic and clinical scientists.